Soc or Greaser?
by nomuerta
Summary: Incara moves to Tulsa, she is classed a Soc but she likes a greaser…you know the usual!
1. Chapter One (Incara)

Disclaimer: I own only the ones you don't recognise  
  
A/N: Sorry Kayla but I just couldn't resist putting it up!!! =P I'm bad like that!  
  
Summary: Incara moves to Tulsa, she is classed a Soc but she likes a greaser.you know the usual!  
  
Chapter one (Incara)  
  
I hugged myself as I walked in the bitter cold wind.  
  
"What are you going to say to people about your split lip?" Sam, my brother, asked. Sam didn't care about what I go through, he just wants to make sure that no body finds out about Dad's temper. Dad would never lay a finger on Sam so he had no idea what I go through.  
  
"I will say that I fell" I replied, miserably.  
  
"Cheer up sister, it's our first day at a new school. You can start over" I did not want to start over, I want to be back in New Zealand with Brett. Sam seemed to think you are only happy when you have lots of friends. I sighed as we entered the school gates. The main building was a faded white colour and all around me I saw people in groups, staring at us as we walked past. I followed Sam into the reception area and let Sam do the talking. The bell sounded and two teachers came over to us.  
  
"Incara Smith?" A man with a stocky build and light brown shoulder length hair, pulled back into a ponytail asked me. I nodded and followed him down the hall a little and into a colourful classroom. Everybody quietened down as they spotted me, waiting for the teacher to introduce me.  
  
"Everybody, this is Incara Smith, please give her a warm welcome. You can sit next to Kayla there" I sat where the teacher indicated, my cheeks burning bright red.  
  
"Ok everyone, take out your maths books and your calculators" I pulled out a pen, calculator and a maths book that was from my last school. For the next hour I just copied out all the formulas and worked out the problems.  
  
"Do you have twink?" I asked Kayla. Kayla shook her head,  
  
"Ponyboy has some though, he's right behind you" I turned around in my seat,  
  
"Can I please use your twink?" I asked Pony. I studied him as he rummaged through his pencil case. He had long reddish- brownish hair that had a little grease in it, his eyes were a cross between a green and grey colour and he looked pretty tough. Finally he produced a thin white pen and handed it to me. I smiled at Pony and then turned and twinked out my answer. I then handed it back to him, he was quite a looker. After maths we had Science which was ok I suppose. I was quite good at Chemistry and that was what they were studying. The bell sounded to indicate interval. Everybody packed up his or her bags and Kayla turned to me,  
  
"Why don't you come with me, Eleni and Jess. I'm sure you'll fit right in" Kayla eyed my grey pants and suddenly I realised that they were wearing skirts. Kayla shrugged so I followed her, Eleni and Jess to the backfield. We sat down with a big group of younger and older people. This was obviously the 'popular' group. Back in New Zealand Brett was my only friend and he was the only friend that I needed.  
  
"Incara, just to tell you, stay away from that Pony boy and anybody who looks a little greasy because they are all greasers. We do not associate with greasers" Eleni then went on about the two gangs, explaining it. Personally I thought it was pathetic.  
  
"Incara. What a nice name, do you like it?" A girl with sleek brown shoulder length hair asked. I nodded mutely.  
  
"Hey Eleni" A boy said coming up behind Eleni and wrapping his arms around her. Eleni giggled which made me sick. The boy eyed me coolly,  
  
"Must be new kid day" The guy obviously knew that Sam and I were related, but was trying to be funny.  
  
"Oh you're so funny" I said sarcastically as Sam stepped out behind the boy, giving me a warning glance. I was sure that a fight would have occurred if another girl from my class hadn't come up with another three girls.  
  
"What do you want, Gabrielle?" Jess said coldly.  
  
"Oh, look guys, frosty is here! Heya frosty!" Gabrielle replied smirking. Gabrielle turned to me,  
  
"Why don't you come with us, Incara, instead of staying here with frosty"  
  
"Actually she's quite alright here" Eleni piped up.  
  
"Actually, you all make me sick" I slung my bag over my shoulder and glanced at Sam who was fuming silently. I smiled at him and then followed Gabirelle and the other girls. We walked to the front of the school and sat under a big oak tree. Gabrielle burst out laughing as we sat down.  
  
"Did you see their faces? Man, if only I had a camera! You go girl! I'm Gabi by the way and this is Liz, Kate and Kristen. Kadee is away today, wait until I tell Kadee, she will be laughing so hard she will pee her pants!" I laughed slightly. Ponyboy walked past with three other guys. He glanced at me but did not acknowledge me, he just kept on walking. I watched him walk away, thinking about the two gangs.  
  
"Incara do you do track?" Gabi asked. "Jess thinks she's too cool for it now so we have an open position. Jess was our friend until about a month ago when Eleni got to her" Gabi rolled her eyes and then looked at me.  
  
"Actually yeah I do"  
  
"Great! At lunch we will see the coach!" The bell rang and we all stood up.  
  
"Well we'll see you in home economics ok!" Kate said walking away with Liz and Kristen.  
  
"We have English and then Home Economics. Come on" We crossed over to our class and entered. Eleni, Jess and Kayla were sitting up the front and as soon as we entered they started to laugh. I rolled my eyes and Gabi hit Eleni hard on the head as we walked past. We sat down the back and hardly talked during English.  
  
We walked over to the home economics room and sat down with Liz, Kate and Kristen. I was silent for the period but the other four started to talk a lot. The bell rang indicating lunch. Liz, Kate and Kristen walked to the front field while I went with Gabi to the backfield. We walked to the track field and there was the coach. The coach was very different to what I pictured him to be.  
  
"Hey how are you doing, Gabi?" He smiled showing his perfect white teeth. His hair was a light brown and it was cut closely to his head. He was in about his twenties and was quite a knock out really.  
  
"Great. Eleni got bummed by Incara here" The coach studied me intently which made me feel a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Anyway, I was thinking Incara could take Jess's place on the track team" He turned to me.  
  
"You ever been on a track team?"  
  
"Yes. Our team won many times as well" This was not a lie, we did win heaps. We were the top team in New Zealand.  
  
"Hm.well you definitely have the physique for it. You got your gear?"  
  
"I could go home after school, get changed and then come back here"  
  
"Ok then, see you after school. Now Gabi go get changed"  
  
"Liz, Kate and Kristen will be by the oak tree" I nodded and walked away, feeling nervous about after school. 


	2. Chapter two (Pony)

Disclaimer: I own only the ones you don't recognise  
  
A/N: Sorry Kayla but I just couldn't resist putting it up!!! =P I'm bad like that! I can't believe no one knew what twink was! You go to school? Nah, I'm just pulling your twinky!! =D I just made up that twinky bit.I know I'm brainy =D Ok I'm a bit you know.weird.and you should feel special that I used your name Kayla =D Hey I got four reviews as well, mind you one is mine, but it still counts! Mwa mwa mwa!!! Ok now on with the story!!! Up, Up and READ! Man I'm too funny.ok I got to go write the story!! Ok I love you buh bye (in the voice of the annoying girl from Anamaniecs)  
  
Summary: Incara moves to Tulsa, she is classed a Soc but she likes a greaser.you know the usual!  
  
Chapter two (Pony)  
  
I walked over to the track field and there was the normal team, except for Jess. Jess had left about a month ago and we have been looking for someone since there. I did see Incara come from over there at lunch; I wonder what she was doing. We were standing around waiting for someone. I walked over to the coach.  
  
"Who are we waiting for, coach?" The coach smiled brilliantly and he nodded toward the figure that was making their way towards us. It was Incara! She was wearing the black shorts and red T-shirt that the whole team wore. I wondered whose gear it was. Incara jogged over to the coach and us looked her up and down. I noticed his eyes lingered over her legs and Incara obviously noticed this because she turned a little red and crossed over to Gabi.  
  
"Ok now all of the girls line up. I want to try out this Incara girl" Seven girls lined up on the track. There were twenty of us and only seven were girls. Incara probably would come last because these girls were really fast and she probably just said she would try out for Gabi. Soc girls are all the same. I watched the race closely though.  
  
"Run two hundred metres" The coach instructed. He then blew the whistle and they all started to run. Incara was in front by the one hundred-metre line, I had really underestimated her. Incara won the race by about a leg. She was really fast, obviously she was in the track team and they must have trained a lot. The coach was impressed and when they came back over he smiled at her.  
  
"How many hours did you train for?" The coach asked. Incara blushed a little,  
  
"Fifty minutes at lunch and three hours after school"  
  
"Woah! God girl, didn't you get tired?" Gabi asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"I did at first but then you get used to it" She replied quietly. Obviously she didn't like all the attention on her. Usually Soc girls do.  
  
"Ok. Now just go for a jog around the track for a warm up and then we will get started"  
  
Two hours later I was walking home, my hair wet and my face a little red. I had a shower so I would not have to worry about having one when I get home. I had seen Incara walk to the Westside with Gabi but there was something about her. I knew she was hiding something and she wasn't like all the other Soc girls. There was something strange about her, but she was quite cute with her long curly black hair and bright blue eyes. I shook that thought from my head. No Soc was going to do that to me.  
  
"Hey Pony" Two-Bit said as I entered. He was lying on the couch with some chips, watching Felix the cat.  
  
"You so need a life!" I joked walking into my bedroom. I lay down on my bed, closing my eyes.  
  
I was awoken by Darry who was shaking me. I realised that I had fallen asleep.  
  
"I'm up, quit shaking me!" I mumbled. Darry stopped shaking me,  
  
"There's a girl her for you" I rubbed my eyes and noticed it was dark outside. How long was I asleep for? Then I suddenly realised what Darry had said. Who was it? I walked to the door and saw Incara standing there. She had a bruise on her face. She looked timid, scared and nervous.  
  
"Incara?" I questioned. Incara looked at me and forced a smile.  
  
"I was just here to give you your gear" I looked at the red T- shirt and black shorts she held out to me.  
  
"What? That isn't mine" Incara's fake smile disappear when she obviously realised what was going on.  
  
"Sorry" She mumbled starting to turn around.  
  
"Who sent you here?"  
  
"Gabrielle told me it was Jessica's old gear and when I went to give it to Jessica she said she borrowed it from you. I suppose that's what you get for wanting to be with friends who give a damn about you" I looked at her, puzzled. Obviously something had happened today at school.  
  
"Did some Socs give you that bruise" She looked puzzled for a second and then her hand shot up to her cheeks and she looked away.  
  
"Yeah it was" She muttered.  
  
"Well do you want to come in or anything?" Why did I just invite a Soc into my house?  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry but I had better get home before Dad starts to get worried" Or you just don't want to enter a greasers house I thought bitterly as she turned and walked away.  
  
"Who was that?" Darry asked as I sat down at the dinner table.  
  
"Oh just some Soc"  
  
"Well what was she doing over here? She was quite cute" Soda said with his mouth full.  
  
"She was played as a fool by some other Soc. Some other Soc also gave her a bruise. I thought they all got along"  
  
"So did I. Oh well, hope she's ok" We then sat down and ate our tea in silence.  
  
"Ho ho ho I'm home!" Two-Bit said waltzing in. I rolled my eyes and went back to watching the television.  
  
"This isn't your home" Soda reminded Two-Bit. Two-Bit just grinned and flopped down onto the ground.  
  
"I'm going to do homework" I said walking out of the room. It's not like they really cared. I shut the door to our bedroom and turned on the desk light. I then grabbed my bag and dragged it over to the desk. I pulled out my maths book and started to find the volume of the sphere. I don't know why we have to know the volume. It's not like we are going to pick up a soccer ball and go "Oh so this has a diameter of 30 centimetres now lets work out the volume!" It was pointless but I did it anyway. It was kind of like my life. Stop thinking like that! Just concentrate on your homework and forget about everything else! And that is what I did for the rest of the night.  
  
A/N: You guys like it? Hate it? TELL ME!!!!!! NOW!!!!!! Hehe.anyway.I'm going now! 


	3. Chapter three (Incara)

Disclaimer: I own only the ones you don't recognise  
  
A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE for reviewing that is the most reviews I have EVER received =D Well enjoy the story (it might turn a little bad cause that's what usually happens in my stories.lol)  
  
Summary: Incara moves to Tulsa, she is classed a Soc but she likes a greaser.you know the usual!  
  
Chapter three (Incara)  
  
After I left Pony's house I went straight back to Jess's house. I was angry and embarrassed. I can't believe I had actually believed her. I knocked on her door again and her brother answered. I handed him the gear,  
  
"These are Jessica's and tell her she is a stupid cow" I said bitterly.  
  
"What has she done now?"  
  
"Played me for a fool" The guy had light brown hair that went down to his ears and he had dark brown eyes. He was about two years older than I was.  
  
"Hey, wait there" He went over to where a phone was and wrote something down on a piece of paper. He handed it to me and I realised it was his phone number.  
  
"Give me a ring and we will sort out a day to go to the movies and talk, ok" I looked at his expectant face. I smiled slightly, feeling a little happier.  
  
"Don't be too disappointed if I don't ring" I replied pocketing his phone number.  
  
"Well if you don't by tomorrow morning I will have to hunt you down and hug you. Oh, you better go, Jess is coming, see you tomorrow at school!" He shut the door as I walked away. Should I ring him? No, he was two years older than me AND Jessica's brother. Well it would be a good way to get back at her. No! He only liked me because of how I looked not how I acted. I am not going to ring him. I decided finally as I slipped into the house unnoticed.  
  
"Incara? Come into here for a second, please, we need to talk" Ok so not completely unnoticed, Sam realised that I had come in. I walked into his clean room and sat down on his bed. I knew he was going to talk about 'fitting in' but I had. Just not into the popular group.  
  
"I know what you are going to say, Sam! If you didn't notice I have friends five of them actually! I just don't want to be in your group because they are all stuck up! Anyway, I think the guy who gave me his phone number is in that group so I suppose I can still go back to it" I then started to hit myself mentally for telling Sam about Jessica's brother.  
  
"Who is this boy?" Sam asked curiously. I pulled out the phone number and looked at the top of the slip of paper.  
  
"Marius" I replied. Sam's eyes widened and then he glared at me. Maybe he wasn't in that group,  
  
"That boy is a freak! Him and all his friends! I can't believe it!" I cowered under his anger. I was sure one of these days he was going to turn out like Dad.  
  
"What is all this yelling going on for?" It was Mum. I was so glad it wasn't Dad. Mum just ignored me, I am sure I was a mistake.  
  
"Nothing except Incara is going to be an outcast again!"  
  
"Incara! Why can't you try to fit in?" Mum glared at me exactly in the same way that Sam was. I hated it, I was fitting in and I liked my friends. Why couldn't they see that?  
  
"Mother, I am fitting in. I have five friends and maybe even a boyfriend" I said in a small voice. Mum glared at me,  
  
"You are lying! I hope you get what is coming to you" Mum then closed the door and I heard her storm off. Why didn't anyone believe me? I was fitting in!  
  
"Great, now Mum is angry! Hope you are happy" I didn't want to point out to him that he got her upset because then Sam would tell Dad and I would have another bruise somewhere. I walked over to his door and walked down the hallway to my own room. I moved over to my desk and took out my maths homework. I tried to forget about my life while I did my homework but as soon as I finished it just came rushing back. I lay down on my bed and turned off the light. I loved the darkness of the room. I looked out the window to see the stars twinkling. At least somebody was smiling at me, they were proud of me, they noticed my achievements and they did not punish me. I love the stars. They do not judge you and they do not harm you. I opened my window and sat down on the flat ledge just outside my bedroom. I did not care about the fall to the ground if I did fall. I was only on the second story and I would probably just break an arm or leg. I looked up to the stars and for once felt happy. I loved the stars. I thought I heard a creak in my room but when I turned around no one was there. I turned back around and one second later I was pushed forcefully. I screamed but was cut off as the ground came up to meet me. The pain was excruciating. My arm was sticking out at a funny angle. Dad came walking out.  
  
"What have you done now?" He drawled.  
  
"I was pushed from my window ledge" He will find a way to blame it on me. Wait for it,  
  
"You shouldn't have been sitting on the window ledge. You probably did it yourself for attention. I will take you to the hospital, but you will not get any pocket money for a year" It's not like you give me anyway I thought bitterly as Dad grabbed his coat. He drove to the hospital moaning and going on about how annoying and what a drag I am. I'm one of his favourite subjects to moan about. When we arrived it was Eight O'clock and Dad was still fuming. It took around two hours to get it into a cast and get home. Dad was really angry because he had to miss out on his favourite show. I was pushed into the hallway, falling down onto the ground.  
  
"Get to your room! You are grounded for two weeks! No track training either!"  
  
"I can't quit track! I just started! They need me! I am going to it whether or not you like it!" I yelled at him. I don't know why I did it, something just snapped and I couldn't take it anymore. Dad grabbed me by my hair and hauled me onto my feet.  
  
"What did you just say?" I trembled under his grip.  
  
"I-I'm sorry"  
  
"Sorry isn't enough! Are you going to go to track?"  
  
"Yes" I would not drop out of track for him. Dad twisted my right arm behind my back and I yelped in pain as he pressured it.  
  
"Are you going to track?" I knew he was going to break my other arm if I didn't agree with him.  
  
"No" I said quietly. I could still practise at lunch, Dad did not know that though. I looked at Sam smirking at me and I realised that he was most probably the one who pushed me out of the window. Dad pushed me towards the stairs and I knocked my hip on the bottom step.  
  
"Now go to bed without any dinner!" I climbed up the stairs into my bedroom and leant against the door. Faint bruises started to appear on my arm where Dad had held me. I hate this place. I have to get away! I knew I couldn't though. I grabbed some money from under my mattress and shoved it into my bag. It was to pay for my track uniform. I changed into my night gear and then finally climbed in between the sheets and closed my eyes. Imagining that I lived somewhere else where people actually cared about me. 


	4. Chapter four (Pony)

Disclaimer: I own only the ones you don't recognise  
  
A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE for reviewing that is the most reviews I have EVER received =D Well enjoy the story (it might turn a little bad cause that's what usually happens in my stories.lol)  
  
Summary: Incara moves to Tulsa, she is classed a Soc but she likes a greaser.you know the usual!  
  
Chapter four (Pony)  
  
I walked over to the field and changed into my running clothes. I was quite impressed by Incara yesterday but she was a Soc and she wouldn't even want to talk to me, they all think they're too good for us. Kayla walked over to me and I smiled. Kayla the greaser, not the Soc.  
  
"Hey Kayla"  
  
"Hey Pony. Oh, there's that Incara girl. She is one good runner. Shame she has to be stuck up"  
  
"Yeah. Did you know Jess told her that the gear she borrowed yesterday was mine! I can't believe she actually believed her!" I laughed half-heartily with Kayla. Something was wrong with Incara today though because she kept on looking towards the large group of Socs that were on the backfield.  
  
"Stop looking at the group, they rarely look over here anyway so you won't ruin your reputation" This did not seem to calm Incara at all.  
  
"Probably doesn't want to ruin her rep. It's so pathetic," Kayla said next to me. I nodded and then the coach got our attention.  
  
"Go for a jog around the track and then come back and stretch. We will then start to get ready for the competition that is in a month. I will tell you more about once you are changed again" We trained for forty minutes this time. We got changed and then went back onto the field. Coach started to hand out notices.  
  
"We will need your caregivers signatures two weeks before the competition. So please get it signed in the next two weeks" Incara made a little sound that I only seemed to hear. She had gone pale. I was about to ask her what was wrong but caught myself just in time.  
  
"You are to be training harder and you can train in your own time. I would really like to win this competition. Everyone has to put in his or her best effort. That is all" I watched Incara tell Gabi that she will see her in class and then she walked over to the coach. I packed up my items and overheard the conversation.  
  
"I am sorry coach but I am grounded for two weeks and I can't come to the after school practises"  
  
"We have to train extra hard for the next month!"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"What did you do?" Incara paused and I could see she didn't want to tell the truth. Probably helped someone jump a greaser.  
  
"I stayed out too late last night"  
  
"Well then for the other two weeks you will have to stay for longer after school ok?" Incara nodded and walked away. I finished packing everything up so Kayla and I followed Incara. Some guy walked over to her and if I wasn't mistaken she seemed to tremble. The guy gripped her arms and shook her slightly. I stopped Kayla and we listened in on their conversation.  
  
"Dad told you not to do track"  
  
"You know how important it is to me, Sam. Please don't tell" The Sam guy was obviously considering it.  
  
"Ok, I won't tell, but if you upset me at all then I will tell. Also, you have to come and hang around with the group over there. Ok?" Incara nodded although I knew she did not like that group from her face. Kayla and I walked past and Incara smiled at me slightly, as if nothing happened.  
  
"I wonder what all that was about! The Soc disobeyed her parents. She probably thinks she's a rebel!" Kayla sneered once we were out of earshot. I had to disagree though, Incara was hiding something and that was the reason why she didn't want her parents to find out. I started to actually worry about her. I shook my head and got rid of that thought.  
  
"Ah.there goes the bell. Well I'll see you after school?" I nodded and went to my Wood workroom and Kayla to her Home Economics room.  
  
After school I waited on the fence for Kayla. Incara stopped in front of me and then looked away,  
  
"Can you forge signatures?" She asked rather quickly.  
  
"Oh so now because I'm a greaser I can forge signatures?" I asked angrily. Incara looked at me and shook her head,  
  
"No, please don't be angry at me. I just need someone to do it and you seem like the type who wouldn't tell. Sorry for asking" She said a little sadly and started to walk away.  
  
"No no, I'll do it," I said walking over to her pulling a pen out of my short pocket. Incara smiled at me. It was the first time I had actually seen her fully smile. It seemed like it was the first thing worthy of actually smiling about. She seemed pretty relieved. Incara pulled out a piece of paper that had her father's signature on it and I forged it. I handed her the piece of paper,  
  
"Thank you so much, Pony, I owe you one" I smiled at her and watched her walk away.  
  
"What did she want?" Kayla asked bitterly coming up beside me.  
  
"Nothing. Come on, we need to go to track" I wonder why Incara really wasn't doing track for two weeks.  
  
Two hours later again I was walking home, thanking God for the cool wind that was blowing in my red face. I swung open the screen door and walked into the house.  
  
"Hey Pony, have fun at school?" Soda asked from the couch.  
  
"Yeah. Hey I need you to sign this sheet for track. We're going to go to Oklahoma City for the weekend for track"  
  
"Ok then. Give me a pen" I pulled out a pen and handed it to Soda along with the permission sheet.  
  
"Don't forget to tell Darry either or he will be pretty angry" I grinned and nodded. I walked into mine and Sodas room and dropped my bag onto the ground. I then walked back into the lounge and out the door and down to the little park that had a fountain and a little kids pool.  
  
A/N: Ok.the end was a little crappy but oh well! Have fun reviewing =P 


	5. Chapter five (Incara)

Disclaimer: I own only the ones you don't recognise  
  
A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE for reviewing that is the most reviews I have EVER received =D Well enjoy the story. Be warned this chapter is a lot more serious than the other ones!  
  
Summary: Incara moves to Tulsa, she is classed a Soc but she likes a greaser.you know the usual!  
  
Chapter five (Incara)  
  
I walked home, silently thanking Ponyboy for signing my form. I really liked Pony; he was nice to me. Although he didn't really talk to me he didn't shout insults at me like other greasers. I shoved the piece of paper into my pocket and walked into the house. Mum and Dad were going to be out for the night and Sam was off with his friends. I took advantage of this and washed my track uniform. I then hung it in front of the heater,  
  
"Incara! I have some friends that would like to meet you!" Sam's voice came from downstairs. I quickly turned off the heater and walked down the stairs. There were three guys standing in the hallway looking at me, almost hungrily. One of the guys was Eleni's boyfriend. Suddenly Sam grabbed a hold of me and dragged me back upstairs.  
  
"What are you doing?" I struggled against his grip but he was too strong.  
  
"My friends here want a little fun with you" Sam threw me onto the ground of his bedroom and the three guys circled me. I curled up into a ball, a little like a hedgehog. Two guys grabbed hold of my arms and legs and one guy lay on top of me. His mouth closed in on mine and his tongue shot into my mouth. I will not go into details but I will just say that the next two hours were the worst of my life. They left me shaking violently on the floor of Sam's floor. I do not think that my life could get any worse. I got up from the ground slowly and had a long shower, trying to get rid of the memories. Finally I turned off the water and changed into some white baggy pants and a red baggy shirt. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. What I saw was a scared girl who was going to get hated when her real friends found out that she was going to ditch them just so then she wouldn't get the tar beaten out of her. I should be able to take it; it has been like this for my whole life why can't I take it yet? I should stay with my friends! I was about to tell Sam when I heard his friends talking. My very blood froze and I did not want to think about what Sam would do if I told him the deal was off. I shuddered and walked back into my room. I lay down on my bed and turned the heater back on, drying off my track clothes. I tried to forget what had just happened but it was very hard. I finally ended up walking out of the house. Sam had left a couple of minutes before and Mum and Dad would be gone for another eight hours so I thought it was pretty safe. I locked the house up and then walked to the drive-in movie theatre. I crawled under the fence because I wanted to keep all the money I could. I sat in the middle of the seats and brought my knees up to my chin. I tried to concentrate on the movie but it was too hard. I just ended up shaking and sobbing quietly.  
  
"Hey look, a Soc! Let's go see if she wants our company"  
  
"Dally don't" A voice warned. It sounded like Ponyboy, but I didn't dare turn around. Two boys came and sat on either side of me.  
  
"Hey Soc, what's a pretty young girl like yourself doing here by yourself"  
  
"Trying to stay away from everybody!" I shouted at him. I stood up and saw it was Pony who was there. I bolted from the stand and ran as far away from the theatre as I could. As I ran past a fence it cut my arm. I looked at the blood flowing freely from my arm. The pain was satisfying and it was exactly what I needed. I dragged my arm across the fence a few more times and suddenly realised that people could easily see the marks that I had just made. I sat down on the ground, watching the blood flow.  
  
"Incara? What have you done?" It was Gabi. I looked away and tried to hide my arms, although I knew that she had already seen it.  
  
"I can't hang around with you anymore, Gabrielle. I have to hang out with Eleni and the rest. I'm sorry"  
  
"What? Why!?!" Gabi asked outraged.  
  
"Dad will be angry if he finds out I am doing track and Sam will tell him if I don't hang out with them"  
  
"Well then let your Dad get angry!"  
  
"You don't understand! I can't just let him get angry. You don't know what I go through when he is angry"  
  
"You are a wimp! He probably just yells at you! I'm glad that you are going back to the other group because you aren't a loyal friend at all!" Gabrielle then turned and stormed off. I felt pathetic sitting down by a bin, my arms bleeding and crying my eyes out, but it was all I could do at the moment. My life wasn't even worth living anymore. I placed the top of the vein in my wrist on the edge of the fence and dragged it down along the vein. I started to feel dizzy as I stood up. I was going try to make it to Dads place and die on his front doorstep (he would probably still beat me for dying) but I heard distant voices,  
  
"There's that Soc girl. Is that blood?"  
  
"Oh my god! Incara" My vision had gone blurry so I had no idea to who it was. I then stumbled and fell onto the ground, my whole world going black.  
  
A/N: I know it's kind of short and I know that it's kind of violent/dark.hope you still enjoyed it! 


	6. Chapter six (Pony)

Disclaimer: I own only the ones you don't recognise  
  
A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE for reviewing that is the most reviews I have EVER received =D Well enjoy the story. Be warned this chapter is a lot more serious than the other ones! Gee Shadow.seeing pretty purple penguins is strange.LOL  
  
Summary: Incara moves to Tulsa, she is classed a Soc but she likes a greaser.you know the usual!  
  
Chapter six (Pony)  
  
With the help of Dally I carried Incara back to our house. Dally protested but Two-Bit said that she was going to die otherwise.  
  
"Well let her die! It will be one less Soc to have to deal with" I glared at him,  
  
"You'll see why I want her to live when she wakes up, now Two- Bit just help me get her in" Two-Bit did as I instructed and soon she was lying on our couch, her arm occasionally dripping blood. I grabbed a cloth and started to clean her arms up. She was looking a little pale and when Soda came through the door he was shocked.  
  
"What happened?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"I don't really know, but I have heard of people who cut themselves. Apparently if you cut along your wrist vein then you could die, and look she has cut along her wrist vein" I traced my finger along the cut. I shuddered,  
  
"Something is wrong with her. I noticed it when I first saw her, she is different to the other Socs, something is terribly wrong"  
  
"What makes you think that?" Came Incara's small voice.  
  
"Well look at your arms" Incara hid her arms and then stood up. She seemed to be a bit dizzy because she swayed slightly.  
  
"I shouldn't be here. I should be lying on my doorstep, dead! Why couldn't you leave me!" I was shocked,  
  
"Why would you want to die?" Soda asked, gently.  
  
"Try living the life I have"  
  
"Oh yeah, it is so hard living the life of a rich snob who isn't bullied by anyone because she is too precious!" I looked at Incara to see her angry and sad at the same time.  
  
"You have no idea what I go through! You have no idea what just happened this afternoon!"  
  
"I bet your Dad yelled at you and you got a slap on your wrist that is all isn't it?" Incara started to shake.  
  
"NO! I got raped by my brother's friends! My Dad abuses me, my Mum hates me! I was pushed from my window ledge by my brother and I was blamed for trying to get attention! I was also told that I couldn't do track after school for two weeks and then Sam found out I was doing it at lunch time and I have to hang out with his friends or he will tell Dad and Dad will beat the tar out of me! There you happy now?" She yelled at him. Everyone was shocked that a Soc could go through all that. Dally seemed kind of guilty for a second but he covered that up. Incara suddenly realised what she said and sat down on the couch, covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone" She whispered to me as I knelt next to her. I smiled at her,  
  
"I promise I won't. Why do you still stay there?" I questioned. She started to sob.  
  
"I have no where to go if I leave. I could put my Dad into jail but then Mum and Sam would kick me out. I don't know what to do besides die and be rid of this life" I could not believe people had to go through this. Especially someone like Incara. I sat by her on the couch and draped one arm around her shoulder and held her close to myself as she started to bawl. I felt so sorry for her. Suddenly she jumped up and wiped away her tears.  
  
"I had better get home before Sam and Mum and Dad do" She said and before I could stop her she was out the door. I got up from the couch and followed her with my eyes until I could see her no more.  
  
"She's really gotten to me, Soda, she may be a Soc but did you hear what she has to go through?"  
  
"I know little buddy. Come on, we should be getting tea ready. Incara will come back when she wants too"  
  
A/N: Yes I know, another short chapter.sorry! 


	7. Chapter seven (Incara)

Disclaimer: I own only the ones you don't recognise  
  
A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE for reviewing that is the most reviews I have EVER received =D Well enjoy the story. Be warned this chapter is a lot more serious than the other ones! Gee Shadow.seeing pretty purple penguins is strange.LOL  
  
Summary: Incara moves to Tulsa, she is classed a Soc but she likes a greaser.you know the usual!  
  
Chapter seven (Incara)  
  
I ran back to my house, which was about six blocks away. When I went to unlock the door though, I found it was already unlocked. I found this odd and I should have turned and ran away but I was curious. Well they always say 'Curiosity killed the cat' This time it was nearly true. I opened the door and walked in. The house was silent and I saw Dad sitting on the staircase and in his hand he had his belt. I would have run away if Sam didn't come in through the door, closing it.  
  
"We know where you just were. She was at an outcast house, Dad. She even kissed him! Not only was she out of the house when she wasn't supposed to be, she kissed an outcast!"  
  
"Sam why are you doing this?" I asked him in a terrified whisper.  
  
"You ruined my reputation in New Zealand. Everyone thought I was a freak, because you were!" He whispered back fiercely. He pushed me towards Dad and Dad wrapped a bit of his belt around my neck, strangling me. After about a minute he seemed to want to torture me more. He wrapped the belt around his hand and took a swing. It caught me on my stomach, knocking the wind out of me and the metal piece scrapped along my stomach, making it bleed.  
  
"Please don't!" I gasped out. Of course Dad didn't listen to me and this went on for another couple of minutes until Dad had enough of me and Sam had walked away. I lay on the ground, gasping. With the strength that I had left I walked up to my bedroom and packed two bags. I had to get out of this place and fast. Blood was dripping from my back and stomach and my vision was a little blurry. Once I had packed everything I slipped out of the house unnoticed. I walked all the way to the Curtis's house, keeping myself from fainting. When I finally did make it, I knocked once and then passed out cold.  
  
Am I in heaven? Why is everything so white? I turned my head a little and saw Pony sitting next to me, looking very worried.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked. Pony smiled ever so slightly.  
  
"I want to see if you are ok"  
  
"We don't know each other well" I tried to move but my back hurt too much.  
  
"Hey don't try to move. Don't you want me here?" He asked a little offended.  
  
"I want you here but I don't want you here if you have something else to do"  
  
"Do not worry, Incara, I have nothing else to do"  
  
"Dad, where's Dad?" I asked fearfully looking around.  
  
"He is probably at your house now. I do not know, but your brother is here to see you" As if on cue Sam walked in. He looked very casual. Pony stood up,  
  
"Maybe I should leave"  
  
"NO!" I yelled not letting go of Pony's hand and looking to Sam. Sam had stopped chewing and his jaw had turned white. Pony looked at me confused,  
  
"Why don't you let the poor boy go home, Incara, thank you for coming to see her, she is in safe hands now"  
  
"I'm in hands that pushed me towards my father all because I wrecked his reputation! Please stay Pony, please don't leave him alone with me" I felt the energy draining from me and I knew I could not keep it up.  
  
"Uh." Pony started, awkwardly.  
  
"Ok I will go, but you had better watch your back, sister. Now it looks like I will somehow let it slip to Dad that you are doing track" Sam then glared at Pony and walked out of the room.  
  
"Pony, please don't leave me.Dad is going to kill me" I turned my head because I did not want him to see the tears that were welling up in my eyes.  
  
"I promise I won't and when I have to, I will make sure one of the guys will watch you" I smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you, Pony, you really are a good guy" Pony grinned and his whole face turned red. I grinned, squeezed his hand and then fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL HER!" I heard my Dad bellow. I started to get scared. I opened my eyes and saw Pony looking at me, fearfully. He held my hand,  
  
"It's ok! The doctors are keeping him away. Soon he will leave" I nodded and closed my eyes again. I felt Pony's hand leave mine and he walked out of the room. I was not asleep though, I was thinking things over. What should I do? Dad is going to kill me when I go back to the house and I have nowhere else to go. I had to go back to the house though. I had to act like an angel and I could not talk to Pony anymore. I had to act exactly like a Soc and that was that. Pony came back into the room and when he went to hold my hand again I pulled away and looked at him, sadly.  
  
"I can't Pony, I'm sorry"  
  
"Why not Incara?" He asked, obviously hurt.  
  
"I am a Soc and if I don't act like one I am just going to wind up here again"  
  
"Incara, you can't do this" It came out as a kind of whine. I looked away and felt tears fall down my cheeks,  
  
"I'm sorry" I whispered. Pony stood up and walked out without another word. I started to sob, could my life get any worse? The one person that really cared about me had to leave me alone or I would be beaten to death most probably. My life was the worst it had ever been. Dad came storming into the room.  
  
"We are going home! Get changed and hurry up!" The nurse came bustling in and unhooked my from the machines she then pushed my clothes at me and pulled the curtain around me. I changed and followed Dad out of the hospital and into the Mustang that we owned.  
  
"You always think about yourself! What were you thinking, going over to that boy's house with clothes and everything! Your mother was sick with worry! Do you always think about yourself and no one else" Maybe I did, I was always concentrating on myself. Maybe Sam got me beaten because I deserved it. I should have thought of him instead of just myself when I was in New Zealand. I was sick with shame as these thoughts travelled through my head.  
  
"Your mother and I have bought you some skirts and blouses that you will wear instead of your trashy clothes that you wear now. Do you dare disobey us?"  
  
"No, father" I replied, looking down at my lap. My clothes were taken away, maybe it served me right for only thinking about myself. I held back the tears that threatened to flow.  
  
"Get out! Go to your room and don't come out for the whole night!" I did exactly as he told me to and I could hear Dad talking to Sam. Soon my Dad walked up the stairs and my door flew open. 


	8. Chapter eight (Pony)

Disclaimer: I own only the ones you don't recognise  
  
A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE for reviewing that is the most reviews I have EVER received =D Well enjoy the story. Be warned this chapter is a lot more serious than the other ones! Gee Shadow.seeing pretty purple penguins is strange.LOL  
  
Summary: Incara moves to Tulsa, she is classed a Soc but she likes a greaser.you know the usual!  
  
Chapter eight (Pony)  
  
I did not want to go to school the next day but I had to anyway, Darry didn't believe me when I said I was sick, he could see straight through me.  
  
"Hey Pony, have you seen that Incara girl? Some greaser beat her up real bad apparently. Had heaps of bruises and cuts on her face" Kayla grinned, obviously enjoying it.  
  
"Do you think it's funny when someone gets jumped?" I asked, irritated. Kayla seemed a little taken back.  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing, I just don't enjoy other people's pain as much as you"  
  
"Well she is a Soc"  
  
"A Soc who is like us but she has money" I felt sorry for Incara. Her Dad had obviously done that because he found out she was doing track. Incara walked past just then, her head down and her arms crossed against her chest. I could only see one side of her face but it had a long deep red cut running from the corner of her eye to the bottom of her chin and her left eye was swollen shut and there was a big bruise on her cheek. People were staring as she walked past. I was really worried about her but she didn't want my help so I would not give it to her. I tried to convince myself that I didn't care what happened to her but I was lying to myself and I knew it. I wish she had never had so much impact on my life.  
  
"Come on, Pony, we have to go see the coach for a meeting. Thank god there is no training today, just a meeting" It was lunchtime and we had just had gym. Kayla and I both walked to the assigned room. There we found the rest of the track team, including Incara. The coach came in after me,  
  
"Has everyone got their slips? Good, good, now we will be practising more over the next two weeks since Incara can now practise-" Kayla cut him off,  
  
"So we weren't practising because of that stupid Soc?" I glanced at Incara to see she was hurt. I sighed and the coach glared at Kayla,  
  
"We have two weeks to get into shape. Now meet me after school and we can start from then. You may leave now" I jumped off the desk and followed Kayla out of the door. We were just out of the building when I had forgotten to give coach my permission slip.  
  
"Oh! I have to hand in my permission slip!"  
  
"How stupid! Hurry up then, I'll meet you at the normal place?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
A/n: I'm sorry it's short but it's short for a reason ok! 


	9. Chapter nine (Incara)

Disclaimer: I own only the ones you don't recognise  
  
A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE for reviewing that is the most reviews I have EVER received =D Well enjoy the story. Be warned this chapter is a lot more serious than the other ones! Gee Shadow.seeing pretty purple penguins is strange.LOL  
  
Summary: Incara moves to Tulsa, she is classed a Soc but she likes a greaser.you know the usual!  
  
Chapter nine (Incara)  
  
I stayed behind after the meeting to tell Coach that I was quitting. The coach locked the door, which I thought was extremely odd.  
  
"You wanted to talk?" The coach said turning to face me. I nodded,  
  
"I can't be on the track team anymore"  
  
"You still look very pretty even with those bruises" The coach crossed over to me and his finger traced along my jaw line.  
  
"What-" The coach cut me off as he pushed me into a seat. It was a cushion seat so it did not hurt my back too badly. The coach leaned over me,  
  
"You have very nice blue eyes, did you know that? Also very firm long legs" One of his hands rested on my thigh and he started to caress it. No, not again.  
  
"Please don't do this!" I managed to get out.  
  
"You know you want it, Incara, just go with the flow" He pressed his lips against mine and he opened my mouth with his tongue. I tried to push him off but he had the upper hand. The door flew open and Ponyboy came running in. The coach turned angrily to Pony,  
  
"What are you doing coach?" Pony asked angrily.  
  
"Pony.Incara.don't tell anyone, I was just having a little fun" He smiled sheepishly. I threw my track gear at him and then ran out of the room, Pony following me.  
  
"You have to report him, Incara"  
  
"And let everyone find out? If Dad finds out I will be beaten for making it up"  
  
"You didn't though, I saw it!"  
  
"You don't know my Dad" I turned away, feeling sick to my stomach.  
  
"You can't run away from your problems all the time, Incara!"  
  
"Watch me!" I yelled back and took off at a run out of the building. Oh I know I was a fool not facing my problems like I should have but if I faced them then I could never go back and I do not know what would happen if I faced them. I would be forced to see them and I could never pretend it didn't happen. I was always such a fool. I went over to the large group that was on the backfield. Sam pulled me to one side,  
  
"Did you quit?" I nodded mutely. Sam smiled at me and led me back over to the group. I avoided all eye contact and didn't even listen to anyone who was talking. The bell rung half an hour later and we all walked back to the classroom. I sat at the front with Eleni, Jess and Kayla. They didn't talk to me; they just completely ignored me. I suppose they hadn't heard of 'forgive and forget' I rolled my eyes and then moved to the back of the room, by myself. Eleni, Jess and Kayla all turned around and smiled nastily at me. I looked away and pretended not to notice them. The teacher walked in, followed by Ponyboy.  
  
"Incara, I would like to talk to you" I glanced at Pony.  
  
"You didn't did you?" I pleaded. Pony just nodded mutely. I felt my stomach drop, why did he have to do that! I could have handled it myself. Once we were out of the classroom the teacher turned to me,  
  
"Is what Ponyboy said about the coach true?" I looked away and felt my throat tighten. I shook my head,  
  
"He was lying, he always lies"  
  
"Incara? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"What makes you think something is wrong!?!" I said, my voice going a pitch higher than usual.  
  
"Do you want to see the counsellor? He could help you"  
  
"Are you suggesting I need help!?! I don't need help, nothings wrong! Life is great"  
  
"Ponyboy, please come out here" The teacher said. Pony came out and I tried to tell him with my eyes not to say anything.  
  
"Do you think that Incara needs to go to the counsellors and why?"  
  
"She does because she has hidden a lot of things and she needs to get them out" I slung my bag over my shoulder,  
  
"I am hiding nothing! Why don't you guys just let me deal with my life in my way! No one has a perfect life and I'm not an exception!" I turned and then quickly walked out of the building. I could not go home yet because Mum and Dad might be home and there was still an hour of school left. I was about to walk out the school gates when Pony came running up behind me.  
  
"Why did you have to tell him!?! Now everyone will know! What do you want with me now? Want to broadcast over the intercom everything that I said to you a few nights ago? I am not going to tell you anything anymore and you can't help me, no one can" I said this last part quietly, so quietly that I'm not even sure if Pony heard me. Pony looked hurt and ashamed,  
  
"I'm so sorry Incara, but you need to talk to someone about your problems. Come on, the teacher let me out, let's go to the Dingo" I realised that Pony had his bag with him. Secretly I wanted to get it all of my chest, but to someone that I really trusted. I think I could trust Pony since he knows everything about Dad and my life and he hasn't told anyone. I shrugged so Pony led me to the Dingo. It was a greaser and hood hang out. We sat down the back, away from everybody. Pony ordered two vanilla milkshakes and then he turned to me,  
  
"Did your Dad give you those bruises?"  
  
"It was because I went behind his back when I shouldn't have, he was very angry"  
  
"Is there anything you would like to talk about?" I nodded and then started to tell him all my feelings and everything. It was painful to tell him all about it but once I was done, I felt a lot lighter.  
  
"We could report your Dad, he could go to jail. Just get him to hit you while we are there, then we can be witnesses and the judge will have to believe us!"  
  
"I don't know Pony." I said a little uncertainly.  
  
"I know you want to report him. Don't worry, me and the gang will be there for you" He reached across the table and took my hand in his.  
  
"Well well well, Pony has a little girlfriend" I turned around to see Dallas Winston. He was grinning and I took my hand away.  
  
"I'll do it, Pony, can you please get it all sorted?"  
  
"Sure, see you at school tomorrow and we will talk about it ok?"  
  
"Thanks Pony" I said standing up and walking past everyone to get to the door. Before I did though a hood with slick, greasy black hair, grabbed my arm and turned me around.  
  
"Hey look guys, we have a Soc in our hangout! What are you doing in here?" His hand went to my neck and started to tighten.  
  
"Hey let her go, she was with me" Dally said, stepping in between the hood and me.  
  
"Thanks" I whispered as a fight broke out. I quickly walked out of the Dingo and cussed looking at my watch. Dad is going to be angry. 


	10. Chapter ten (Pony)

Disclaimer: I own only the ones you don't recognise  
  
A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE for reviewing this is my most popular story.is that saying something.  
  
Chapter ten (Pony)  
  
"Come on Dally, let's get out of here," I said pulling him out of the Dingo before a fight could start.  
  
"What was that girl doing there anyway? She was wearing a skirt and a blouse! She was a real Soc!"  
  
"No she isn't, she has been forced to wear them by her Dad"  
  
"Sure, that's what she says" I glared at Dally as he grinned. We walked into the house to find the whole gang there except for Soda and Steve, since they were working.  
  
"Anything interesting happen today, Pony?"  
  
"Well I found out that the coach is going to be sued for sexual harassment, I hope!"  
  
"Why was he been sexually harassing you? Do you need counselling?" Two-Bit grinned as I threw a cushion at him; he could be such a smart-ass sometimes. I heard the door open again and Kayla appeared in the lounge,  
  
"Knock knock" She said sitting next to me.  
  
"Who's there?" Two-Bit joked.  
  
"Two-Bit" Oh no.  
  
"Two-Bit who?"  
  
"Two-Bit shut the fuck up!" Kayla said jokingly. Two-Bit grinned and then turned to Johnny,  
  
"Hey looks who's here" I saw Johnny and Kayla turn red. I think that Kayla secretly likes Johnny but she is scared that he will reject her. I stood up and sat down on the other side of Kayla so then Johnny and Kayla were sitting next to each other.  
  
"He likes you" I whispered to Kayla. Kayla turned even more red and moved closer to Johnny.  
  
"Oh get it over with you two!" Two-Bit exclaimed. Kayla then leaned over and quickly kissed Johnny. Johnny was so red that I was sure that you could fry an egg on it in two seconds. Two-Bit and Dally laughed at Johnny, so he hit them both.  
  
"Pony! Oh hey guys, Pony there's a girl who wants to talk to you, she came to the DX and she is still there" Incara was my first thought. I jumped off the coach and ran out the door. I heard Kayla running after me.  
  
"Pony, where are you going?"  
  
"I need to go to the DX!" I shouted over my shoulder. I arrived at the DX in no time at all with Kayla, following. It was Incara.  
  
"You" Kayla sneered. Incara seemed unmoved by Kayla's attitude.  
  
"I need to talk to Pony alone"  
  
"I won't leave-"  
  
"Please, Kayla" I said to her. Her eyes were wide with shock and then she turned around angrily,  
  
"Well you can become a Soc too, I am sure your brothers will be happy when I tell that you are helping a Soc!"  
  
"They won't care, Kayla, they aren't as judgmental as you!" I replied, angrily. Kayla can be such a cow sometimes and it was one of those times now. Kayla glared at me and stormed off. I sighed then turned to Incara,  
  
"What do you need?" I asked moving closer to her. She blushed slightly and looked away,  
  
"I want to do the plan, now. I am too scared to go home, but when I do, Dad will hurt me for being so late. Please can we do it now?" I looked at her, smiled and then nodded.  
  
"Come on, we have to get a couple more people" Incara nodded, reluctantly. We walked back to my house, silently. I could tell Incara was scared because it was emanating off her.  
  
"Soda and Two-Bit, can you please come with us" I said as Incara looked around, nervously. Dally looked her up and down,  
  
"You a Soc or not?" He asked, finally. Incara paused slightly and then shook her head.  
  
"Do you talk much?" Again she shook her head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I am scared that what I say will offend people and they may hurt me" She said quietly, looking at the ground. I led Soda and Two-Bit out of the house and explained to them, everything that was going to happen. By the end, Soda's and Two-Bit's eyes were wide with shock,  
  
"So, your father gave you those?" Soda said reaching out to touch the bruises. Incara pulled away slightly and nodded as Soda pulled his hand back.  
  
"It must have been awful. So maybe Soc's do have problems"  
  
"Not many of them" Incara spoke up. "The ones that I knew had perfect lives. I hate them," Incara said bitterly as we walked to her house.  
  
"Do you want to be seen on the West Side?" She asked suddenly as we entered Soc territory.  
  
"Just as long as you are safe, we will risk it," I said, surprising myself with my sensitivity. This girl was some special girl and I am sure Soda will tell me as soon as we get home. We walked into the house and there her Dad was with a belt in his hand.  
  
"What is your Dad doing with a belt?" Soda piped up.  
  
"I was uh-cleaning it. I just finished" He looked very flustered.  
  
"I hope you don't mind my friends staying here. They're the guys that Sam was talking about" Incara's Dad's jaw went white and then he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a room that was near-by. This was our chance,  
  
"Come on guys" Two-Bit grabbed the camera from behind his back and then we quietly walked over to the room. We heard the first belt getting whipped on Incara's back. Soda winced and then Two-Bit swung open the door and took a picture of Incara on the ground with her father over her, his belt over his head. Stunned by the flash, Incara was able to escape from her father and we all ran out of the house and all the way back home.  
  
"This should be enough evidence, Incara, do you want to take it to the court?" Incara nodded mutely.  
  
"Can I have a look at the mark that the belt made?" Slowly Incara lifted up the back of her shirt and all along it there were deep angry red marks over her back. Two-Bit gasped loudly,  
  
"Why didn't you report him sooner?"  
  
"No one wanted to help me and I could not do it alone" Incara let her T-shirt drop back down and then she looked around,  
  
"Where will I stay tonight? Dad will kill me, literally, if I go back home"  
  
"Can she stay here, Darry?" I asked Darry who was listening to our conversation.  
  
"Sure" He said plainly before picking up the newspaper and starting to read it. Incara smiled,  
  
"Thank you, Pony, I have known you only a matter of days but you are the only person who has really cared about me" I could feel the heat rising in my face and Incara laughed. It was the first time I had ever heard her laugh, it was a nice laugh.  
  
"Do you like Mickey Mouse, Incara?"  
  
"I don't know, I wasn't allowed to watch television"  
  
"Well come here, it is on in ten minutes!" Two-Bit dragged Incara to the couch and made her watch Mickey Mouse. I enjoyed watching her laugh and smile, it was as if a whole load was taken off her. 


	11. Chapter eleven Incara

Disclaimer: I own only the ones you don't recognise  
  
A/N: Ok this is my last chapter! I know it's short.I might do a sequel.or a prequal (ok I don't know how to spell that).  
  
Chapter eleven (Incara)  
  
I woke up early the next morning and grinned. I smiled at Pony and kissed his cheek,  
  
"Good morning" I said, rolling out of bed. I found out that Dad had been placed in jail and my family never wanted to see me again. I shrugged, my family was here.  
  
"Look, you and your Dad are on the news!" Steve said, shifting over. I sat down next to him and saw that there was a whole story on it. I grinned,  
  
"I'm famous! Oh why did they have to show the coach thing?" Steve grinned and shrugged. I laughed and walked into the kitchen and decided that I didn't want anything. Pony walked in. I finally collected up all my courage and went over to him and kissed him. Not some brief thing but it was long and passionate.  
  
"Finally!" Soda said walking in and scratching his head. I pulled away and laughed. I was finally home.  
  
A/N: There we go.thanks to all my reviewers.Bleu Cade, Sodasgurl, Shadow, Cute Carly, Anonymous, Someone and SIGsquirrel.wow not many people reviewed but that's heaps of reviews.thanks so much guys!!!!! 


End file.
